United States Army
The United States Army (USA) is one of the major branches of the United States Armed Forces. It is the primary land warfare branch, and is the oldest component of the United States Armed Forces. Its direct predecessor, the Continental Army, was created in 1755 to fight in the American Revolutionary War. After the war ended, the Continental Army was officially disbanded before being reformed as the United States Army. The US Army itself considered the Continental Army and the United States Army the same entity, and dates their founding to 1775. The US Army has thirty branches of service and nine distinct service components, and all have served the nation in its wars. Battle vs. Boshin War Imperialists (by SPARTAN 119) *'Union Army:' *'Boshin War:' Five Union soldiers approach a camp containing five Boshin War Imperialists, looking confused about where they are. They hide in the bushes, observing the five imperialists in the camp. Suddenly, they are spotted by the commander of the imperialists, who raises his Minie rifle, deciding the Union Soldiers are a threat. He fires, killing a Union soldier. A Union soldier returned fire with his Springfield rifle, killing the Imperialist leader . A Boshin imperialist avenges his fallen comrade, killing the Union soldier with his Spencer Carbine . The Imperialist and Union soldiers open fire on each other, a Union soldier picking off an Imperialist with his Henry Rifle, before pulling the lever and firing a second shot, killing another imperialist. The imperialist who assumed command after the Imperialist was killed grabs a Spencer Carbine off his fallen comrade and shoots the Union soldier with the Henry The last two Imperialist charge at the Union soldiers, drawing katanas and revolvers. The two Union soldiers draw their sidearms. One of the soldiers kills an imperialist with a shot to the chest with his Colt Revolver , but is wounded by shot from an imperialist's Smith and Wesson. The wounded Union soldier is finished off when the last surviving imperialist stabs him through the chest with his katana . The Union sergeant turns towards the last surviving imperialist and raises his Colt, but the revolver is knocked out of his hand by a blow from the katana. The sergeant blocks a slash with his Model 1840 Saber, but could not hold out against the imperialist's superior swordsmanship. The saber was knocked out of the Union sergeant's hand. The soldier rolled backwards, avoiding a downward slash from the katana. The Union soldier grabbed a fallen comrades' Henry Rifle and fired a single shot, right into the imperialist's head. The imperialist fell to ground, dead. WINNER: Union Army Expert's Opinion The Bosin War Imperialists were a relatively new fighting force who weren't very effective against battle-tested infantrymen who had experience in fighting against men with actual firearms. The Imperialists had the advantage in the Boshin War considering their enemies didn't wield guns. The only advantage the Imperialists really held was in hand to hand combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Army (by Random man 16) Red Army: U.S. Army: Right after the victory of the Soviet Union over Nazi Germany in May of 1945, a Unit of Red Army soldiers are occupying a ruined city in Germany. Nearby, There is a small group of U.S. Army soldiers that are approaching the city from the west. The American soldiers are on a mission to take German wonder weapon secrets from a factory inside the city so the Soviets can't use it. There is a small squad of six Red Army soldiers guarding the factory. When the six American soldiers get close to the factory a Red Army soldier spots them, and yells "Злоумышленники!" (English:Intruders!) One of the American soldiers shoots him through the heart with an M1 Garand, and the Red army soldier's body falls to the ground. The Rest of fallen soldier's comrades hear his alert, and quickly arrive at the scene. A Red Army soldier fires his PPSh-41 at an American Soldier, and fills his body with lead. The American soldiers run for cover while being shot at by the Soviets. An American soldier that is sitting behind a pile of rubble pulls the pin of a MK 2 grenade. The American Soldier yells "Frag out" and throws the grenade at the Soviets. A Red Army soldier yells "Granata", The Soldiers scramble to try to get away from the grenade, but one of the Red Army soldiers are caught in the blast. A Red Army soldier is able to pick off an American soldiers with a Mosin-Nagant right after The grenade explosion. The four remaining U.S. Army soldiers storm into the factory. The Red Army soldiers also enter the factory. The American soldiers walk through the hallways with there guns up, and the squad leader taking point. The Americans see a soviet standingdown one of the hallways, the squad leader shoots him with his M1 Thompson. The U.S. Army soldiers rotate the point position, The squad leader takes the center while the private behind him takes point. The Americans advance down the hallway, and turn the corner into another hallway. A Red army soldier in the hallway badly wounds the American taking point with his PPSH-41, throws an RGD-33 grenade, and runs into a room. The American knows that he has no other options, so the wounded soldier takes the RGD-33, and puts it under him so his body can absorb the blast. The grenade kills him, but he saves his fellow soldiers. An American corporal avenges his fallen friend by assaulting the room that the Red Army soldier is in, and quickly shooting him with an M1911 pistol. The three remaining U.S. Army soldiers reach the room with the German wonder weapon secrets. They take the papers, and try to run out of the factory with them. Just before they exit the building a Red Army officer, and private attack them. The Red Army officer shoots the the squad leader with his Tokarev TT-33, and the Soviet private shoots the corporal with his PPSh-41. The American private shoots the Red Army officer with the last bullet in his M1 Garand, and kills him. The Soviet soldier attempts to kill the last American with his PPSH-41 but is disappointed when he finds out he's out of ammo. The American soldier takes out his KA-BAR, and the Red Army soldier takes out his Soviet Machete. The American soldier charges at the Red Army soldier with his KA-BAR, and trys to stab him, but the Red Army soldier blocks the KA-BAR with his Soviet Machete. The Red Army soldier retaliates by swinging his Machete at the American. The American soldier dodges the blade, and takes the this opportunity to slice the Soviet's neck, and stab him in the chest with the KA-BAR. The U.S. Army Soldier raises his KA-BAR up and yells in victory. This battle will be one of the incidents that fuel cold war aggression between the United States and the Soviet Union. Winner: U.S. Army Expert's Opinion The experts believe when it comes to two warriors from similar eras, the winning factors are miniscule, but they matter. The semi-auto M1 gave the U.S. Army that slight tip in an otherwise closely matched battle where SMG's and grenades are closely matched. Up-close the Army had a clear advantage with a superior pistol and knife, and while the Russians are determined and very good marksmen, they simply aren't bringing the stopping power (.45 ACP did superbly well in an urban enviornment like the ones the Russians where used to fighting in), rate of fire or logistical powers to win them the day - sure their weapons may be reliable, but if they're undersupplied they're gonna be in trouble if they don't have enough bullets to shoot. The U.S. Army didn't have that issue, and along with the M1 Garand and Thompson combined to make one powerful punch, this is what gave them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Canadian Army and Mexican Army (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Santa Clara, Cuba The United States Army had been deployed to seize Russian military equipment from a Cuban town that was seemingly abandoned by the Cuban Army. The Mexican Army was supporting the Cuban government for funds to help them fight the cartels and was protecting the town. The Canadian Army was sent to keep the United States out of Cuba after hearing of the operation during the war with Russia as they were a neutral party and certainly weren't expecting a point man getting hit in the head by a Mexican Remington Modular Sniper Rifle round. What followed after that was a blur of bullets flying, soldiers running for cover, and a very confused US squad trying to figure out what was happening while a couple Mexicans charged out with FX-05 Xiuhcoatls blazing and getting gunned down immediately by more experienced men. A couple conscripts knew enough or were just too afraid to get fully out of cover but the horrifying flashes of light still hit them from rooftops where Canadian C14 Timberwolf Medium Range Sniper Weapon System users and United States M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System users were stationed. It was clear that Mexico was losing quickly and their remaining troops fled the streets while their snipers desperately tried matching the US and Canadian ones, they got about one for every two dead on their side before it was down to the northern soldiers. The Canadian Army tried to reason with the United States Army and get them to stand down so that they could resolve the situation but a private shot another soldier dead with an M4 Carbine. That aggravated the Canadians to the point of no return and the two allies were slaughtering each other in a foreign land with automatic and sniper fire before the heavy weapons were pulled out. The M72 LAWs demolished anything they hit including cars, concrete, and people but the AT4s managed to take out some Canadian snipers in a literal blaze of glory. The moist forest was another story as camouflaged Canadian Army soldiers waited as the United States Army commander got into an argument with the Mexican Army commander, both drew their sidearms but the Beretta M9 fired first. The Mexican fell with two 9×19mm Parabellum bullets in his chest and one in his head as the Smith & Wesson M&P fell out of his grasp, the US commander narrowly escaped the return fire. Several United States soldiers wound up getting hit with a 84×246 mm Carl Gustaf round afterwards and were blown to bits, forcing the Canadians to attempt to retreat as the blast was uncomfortably close. Unfortunately both sides didn't take kindly to camouflaged troops right by them rapidly moving so they gunned down several before the Colt Canada C8A1s fired and brought down the aggressors from the south. The United States Army focused on this new and seemingly much more dangerous foe and managed to wipe out most of them with the help of the Mexican Army who seemed to agree. After the fatal mistake of the Canadians was dealt with, the two opposite groups took one glance back at each other and immediately got back to trying to end the remaining threat to themselves. The Mexican Army started breaking apart as it became clear that they were losing with many running into the forest or just surrendering on the spot, the few that kept on fighting were quickly dealt with. The remaining sweep of the forest turned up equal amounts of Mexican soldiers surrendering and attempting to launch new surprise attacks which sometimes worked several times. In the end, the United States Army brought what remained of the now-disarmed Mexican force into a closely guarded group while reinforcements were sent to help in the town. The Canadian Army had taken to entering the buildings of the Cuban town and using those to continue their resistance with far more success than the Mexican forces, several US soldiers getting taken out by just a Browning Hi-Power shot. The fighting was brutal and more often than not, one side was completely eliminated with the Canadians moving to a new area or the United States soldiers regrouping with their fellows to regain strength. Ultimately the Canadian Army holed up in one building and spent their last M72 LAW shots taking out only two or three enemy combatants at most before keeping the United States Army back with pot shots and barrages of fire. The United States Army outnumbered them even without their skilled marksmen getting several kill shots before preparing to breach the building and end the siege in one final push. The Canadians were exhausted and demoralized by the radio silence their support group and put up one final valiant effort to stop the United States victory but soon surrendered after losing far too many men. The United States Army took all of the enemy combatants from the armies, Canadian and Mexican, into custody but the worst part was, after all those losses, there wasn't any Russian military equipment. "God damn intel! We lost a hundred and seventy men today for nothing!" The United States commander was angrily phoning his superiors when he heard an AH-64 Apache landing and then saw a man in all green armor step in with a laser rifle. "Who the hell are you?!" "We're ambassadors for allies against your foes, sir." "We?" The commander was speechless as a giant in a diving suit stomped in next with a drill replacing it's hand and got an even bigger headache. Winner:United States Army Expert's Opinion The weapons weren't the key to victory in this battle as the Mexican Army had the most advantages in that category but still came in last place due to inferior training, lack of experience outside their country, and extremely poor funding. The United States Army and Canadian Army were extremely close but the US had slightly more experience, and far more funding although Canada was equivalent in automatic weapons and training to them, that wasn't enough. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors